


Non dirlo al mio capo

by darkrin



Series: Non un'altra stupida commedia dell'ABC [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Non posso – afferma e pensa alla paziente per cui non ha ancora preso una decisione terapeutica, al nuovo arrivo del letto 11 che deve ancora essere visitato e ai due signori ricoverati ai letti 12 e 13 che deve passare a controllare.- Pipes – mormora l’uomo.Lo mormora così piano che nessun’altro può sentirlo e la guarda con quell’espressione preoccupata sul volto che riesce sempre a farla vacillare.- Devi riposare. –- No - risponde Piper. - Devo lavorare. –(In cui Piper è un cardiologo e Jason un infermiere e hanno una relazione di cui nessuno sa nulla. Più o meno.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- scritta per la decima edizione del p0rnfest di fanfict_italia sul prompt: EROI DELL'OLIMPO Jason Grace/Piper McLean infermiere!Jason e medico!Piper  
> \- Piper fa la cardiologa perché sono sempre problemi di cuore.

  
  
  
  
\- Dottoressa McLean? –  
Piper sobbalza alla voce che interrompe i suoi pensieri - _meglio dare un diuretico o un vasodilatatore per trattare l’ipertensione della paziente del letto 10? –_ vorticosi come il flusso di sangue nelle arterie occluse da un trombo e stanchi come quelli di un medico che non vede il suo letto da sedici ore. A volte Piper vorrebbe saper prendere decisioni con la freddezza e la sicurezza con cui Annabeth è in grado di incidere la calotta cranica dei suoi pazienti per rimuovere le masse neoplastiche annidate nel lobo frontale o almeno l’incapacità di arrossire di Nico di Angelo, il nuovo medico legale a cui Will non sembra in grado di togliere gli occhi di dosso - e Piper solo sa quanto siano diventati noiosi i pranzi con Will dall’arrivo del Dottor Di Angelo.  
\- Dottoressa? –  
Piper arrossisce, stringendo le cartelle cliniche al petto, e si volta verso l’infermiere – _l’Infermiere Carino_ , lo chiama Annabeth ogni volta che lo incontrano per i corridoi e Piper perde la capacità di formulare una singola frase di senso compiuto – che l’ha chiamata due volte.  
Jason Grace, Capo Sala del reparto di Cardiologia e fisico da modello in un camice bianco, la guarda con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra e una tazza di caffè tra le mani. Una tazza di caffè da cui proviene un odore afrodisiaco e che Piper ha l’improvviso desiderio di strappargli dalle dita per poterci annegare dentro.  
\- È per lei – afferma l’uomo, tendendole la bevanda degli dei.  
Piper annaspa, sorpresa, di fronte a quell’assurda e misericordiosa offerta, tende una mano per accettare la tazza, dimentica delle cartelle che aveva in braccio e che finiscono, con uno svolazzare di carte e analisi, sul bianco pavimento del corridoio.  
Piper esala un gemito stanco e frustrato, che strappa una risata a Jason, mentre l’uomo si china a raccogliere e ricostruire le informazioni dei pazienti.  
\- Penso tu debba fare una pausa – osserva, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi.  
Ha quella voce lì e quella familiarità che non usa mai per i corridoi dell’ospedale e di cui Annabeth, che pensa che Jason Grace sia solo un infermiere per cui Piper ha una cotta, non sa nulla. Non deve sapere nulla perché lei e Jason lavorano insieme, nello stesso reparto, e non è etico che si frequentino – non sono etiche le cene e le notti passate sul divano di Jason, non sono etici i baci che le deposita sulla schiena nuda, per svegliarla al mattino, o il modo in cui la prende per mano in mezzo alla folla.  
Piper scuote la testa.  
\- Non posso – afferma e pensa alla paziente per cui non ha ancora preso una decisione terapeutica, al nuovo arrivo del letto 11 che deve ancora essere visitato e ai due signori ricoverati ai letti 12 e 13 che deve passare a controllare.  
\- Pipes – mormora l’uomo.  
Lo mormora così piano che nessun’altro può sentirlo e la guarda con quell’espressione preoccupata sul volto che riesce sempre a farla vacillare.  
\- Devi riposare. –  
_-_ No - risponde Piper _. -_ Devo lavorare. –  
O è quasi certa di aver risposto: _no_. E di averlo fatto con veemenza, con quella voce che riesce sempre a convincere il primario del reparto a darle ascolto, che riesce a farsi strada anche nelle menti più scosse dal panico dei suoi pazienti o dei loro familiari.  
È convinta e non riesce a spiegarsi cosa ci faccia, con ancora la tazza di caffè tra le dita, nella stanza del medico di guardia. Non riesce a capire come ci sia arrivata e pensa che forse non è un buon segno per la sua stanchezza.  
Jason le scosta dal volto una ciocca di capelli scuri, spettinati – Piper spera che siano almeno meno sporchi di quanto non le sembri – che è sfuggita dalla treccia in cui li aveva legati.  
\- Pipes, cinque minuti. Ti prometto che non morirà nessuno se ti prendi cinque minuti. –  
\- Non puoi prometterlo – afferma, ma la sua voce manca di convinzione.  
Ha il caffè tra le mani e Jason che la guarda come se non ci fosse nulla di più importante della sua salute ed è davvero _così_ stanca e pensa: _se magari mi fermo un attimo, poi sarò in grado di decidere, poi…_  
Jason la bacia, prima che possa finire il suo pensiero – vorticoso e denso e lento come il sangue, come il caffè nero nella sua tazza – e sente la bocca dell’uomo piegarsi in un sorriso contro la sua.  
\- Era così difficile? – mormora contro le sue labbra e il movimento le strappa una risata per il solletico.  
Piper sbuffa e poggia la testa contro la clavicola dell’uomo esalando un sospiro stanco, spossato. Una mano di Jason risale ad accarezzarle i capelli e la nuca e Piper pensa che potrebbe addormentarsi così, in piedi, contro la porta e con sotto l’orecchio il battito, lento e regolare, del cuore di Jason.  
\- Non voglio dormire – borbotta più a sé stessa. – Se mi addormento è la fine. –  
Jason annuisce; Piper sente il movimento contro la sua tempia.  
\- Possiamo lavorarci intorno – le risponde con un sorriso.  
Piper dà la colpa all’assenza di caffeina in circolo nel suo corpo per il tempo che impiega a capire a cosa si stia riferendo Jason e per il singulto strozzato che le si incastra nella gola quando Jason scende a sfilarle il camice, attento al fonendoscopio, alla bottiglietta d’acqua, al taccuino e alle tremila penne, infilati malamente nelle tasche.  
   
***  
   
Jason non è lento perché Piper non glielo perdonerebbe se lo fosse – perché ha pazienti da visitare e cartelle da completare prima che il suo turno finisca -, ma non per questo smette mai, per un attimo di essere delicato quando le sfila di dosso la maglietta e le slaccia i pantaloni quanto basta per infilarvi una mano; quando si china a depositarle minuscoli baci sul collo e lungo il bordo del reggiseno chiaro che la donna indossa.  
\- Niente segni – gli ricorda con un mormorio che si perde tra i capelli biondi e la schiena nuda dell’uomo di fronte a lei; tra la stanza buia e il letto sfatto, dimenticato nella penombra.  
Per dispetto, Jason le stringe i denti intorno al lobo dell’orecchio e tira piano, strappandole un singulto, che lei tenta vanamente di soffocare stringendo le labbra.  
A volte quasi la commuove, la devozione con cui Jason la tocca, con cui accarezza ogni parte del suo corpo come se fosse un’opera d’arte, come se non vi fosse nulla di più importante della curva piena dei suoi seni, dei suoi fianchi, dei nei che decorano la sua schiena, delle cosce che gli si stringono intorno alla vita.  
La penetra con una, due, tre dita prima di entrare dentro di lei con un’unica, lentissima, spinta, che le fa stringere le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e le strappa un miagolio disperato.  
\- Jason… -  
È quasi un gemito il suo nome che le sfugge dalle labbra quando finalmente l’uomo inizia a muoversi, lento, dentro di lei.  
\- Sono qui – risponde e sarebbe arrogante, se fosse chiunque altro a dirlo. Sarebbe insopportabile, se non fosse Jason a stringerla a sé e mormorarle contro l’orecchio: _sono qui, sono qui, sono qui_ ad ogni spinta.  
Jason che si è seduto accanto a lei ed è rimasto in silenzio per ore, dopo l’ennesimo paziente per cui non ha potuto fare nulla; è l’infermiere che per mesi le ha portato il caffè a metà del turno di notte; è il ragazzo che le ha confessato, con le punte delle orecchie rosse per l’imbarazzo: _mi sei piaciuta dal primo momento e… ho chiesto che mi venissero assegnati tutti i turni di notte in cui c’eri anche tu e… Detto così sembra una cosa da stalker, ma…_ e Piper non era riuscita a trattenersi dall’allungarsi sul minuscolo tavolino del bar a cui erano seduti e baciarlo.  
Non era stato un bacio perfetto, non c’erano stati fuochi d’artificio, lampi e terremoti: era stato scomodo e impacciato – con lo spigolo del tavolino infilato nel fianco e il terrore di urtare i bicchieri ancora pieni - e quando si erano allontanati, Jason aveva sorriso sorpreso e rosso in volto, e Piper aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto vederlo di nuovo con quell’espressione così leggera e disarmata sul volto.  
Quando viene, Piper nasconde il volto contro il collo dell’uomo per soffocare il singhiozzo che le scappa dalle labbra socchiuse in un respiro.  
Jason la stringe ancora a sé per qualche istante, con i suoi respiri che si infrangono e spengono contro la clavicola della donna, prima di lasciarla scivolare a terra, su gambe tremanti e incerte.  
Le basta un’occhiata ai loro vestiti malamente gettati a terra, ai capelli spettinati di Jason e alle sue labbra gonfie di baci e al suo petto che si solleva rapido al ritmo delle sue espirazioni per immaginare quale debba essere il suo aspetto e concludere, corrugando la fronte in una smorfia.  
\- Forse sarebbe stato più saggio dormire. –  
Decide, con un sorriso, che la risata che gli strappa, vale il rischio di essere scoperti. 

  
 


End file.
